Through Universes
by RafaelaSam-Br
Summary: Rose/OCF. What was the destiny of the famous companion, the Bad Wolf Girl, loved Rose Tyler? What if her happly after end wasn't so happy or ending? This story takes place one year after the episode Journey's End following Rose Tyler and the mysterious woman that pops on her life. There may be changes on the main storyline. More warnings and alikes inside. T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Not first time writting in english, through it doesn't made it my native language, so might be a few errors here and there. Warn me so I can correct, okay? Alright. So, this is chapter one. It's inspired on the 50th aniversary episode from Doc Who. "The Day of the Doctor".

The first three or four chapters will be some kind of 'prologue' or something. Not sure. Just writted two, and it's still some uncertain area. Just tipping and seeing the result.

I had this in my mind since... Well, I belive since before The Day of the Doctor. Before The Name of the Doctor, Angels of Manhattan... Before The Wedding of River Song. I believe even before The Big Bang. Big chance it was around the Journey's End, episode. I'm not sure.

Maybe some references of Torchwood at some point, since... Well, I'm strating to watch it. From episode one.

Well. See ya Whovians. Expect you all enjoy it.

* * *

Taking a deep breath throwed head backwards e closed the eyes, air around was heavy and there was this bit, little bit of... Sulfur? Open one of the eyes looked around and then put both hands behind the back of the head. Burning smell... Smelling... Uhm, fudge.  
"So..." Said tilting the chair and extending both legs, closing the one open eye before breath deep again. Metal, cooper... Wood... And... - Uhhh, that's quite nostalgic.  
Letting a smile fill the face oppened the eyes and straightened the chair, putting both arms on chars support. Spinning the chair to observe better the smile in it's face got wider.  
"Everytime I came... Every time. Is each time more interesting. But the best. Oh, the best. Is that this time. This wonderful time... Will be the last." Jumping of the chair at the exact second before it explode, the laugh bursted out it's lips, the right hand going straight inside the coat pulling out the famous object that would never be left. One of it's signature.  
Cylindrical like a pen, with some sorte of glass or any round thing on one of its edges, a few buttons and a hole in the other edge. With a fast wrist move the glass started to shine yellow, like a topaz, or a golden nugget. Yeah, a tiny little peace of blinding shine spheric gold.  
"Supersonic screwdriver, what you think?" Asked looking right then left.  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
"I GONNA MISS THIS!" Ducked right in time and the laser shoots crossed and destroy the Daleks that are aiming it. It's laugh echoed through the shootings, the explosões, the ships sound, through Dalek's and Time Lord's shouting and screamings.  
Through the sound of war.

With a sad smile on it's face, the empty dark eyes, and the heavy shoulders it holded the cube on it's right hand with care and awe. So slight that didn't look so powerful. Ahead of it it's first house. Miles behind it's last.  
Opened the wooden door with a laugh stook on the throat. Wood... How ironic. Inside the first room nothing but a table and box. Some dusty others cover by a white sheet, but just boxes left during the war.  
The sunshine light, or maybe it was the light from the ships explosions, it was hard to say this last... Days? Years? Centuries? Millennia? Eons? How much time since the Time War reached Gallifrey? Sighing put the cube over the table and turned to place the coat over a dusty hook on the wall at the door's side. The momment it turned around the air left it's lungs, sucked, taken...  
"Well, well. That was quite... Trick" Said joining hands, the perfect eyebrows raising up and the smiling becaming excited for a few milliseconds before close in a rather melancholic expression. "So... About what you wanna talk?"  
"You know..."  
"... What or..."  
"... Who we..."  
"... are?" They said at the sime time. Differents voices, most known.  
"A bit. Enough. I see my past, my present and what I will assume will be my future. But I would love names. You know, if you are who I think you are, you would know I'm that my memory suck."  
"Your memory..."  
"Is great..."  
"You just..."  
"Want..."  
"Listen..."  
"Uh, it's only gets bigger..." Said laughing, a fake laugh. "Well, I thought that with be worth the try. But introduce yourself, just for the record. "  
"The song that calms..."  
"Melody... Yes, yes, I know it. I know you, Miss Melody." The sad, nostalgic and guilt smirk fills its lips and is quite charming.  
"A good man... A good warrior... A good..."  
"Doctor. Yes, but a rather bad father I would say." Completed with a frown and the cold eyes examinated the figure dressed in a finy texudo and bowtie.  
"Waiting and waiting. Looking at the sky"  
"The girl who waited and the man who waited"  
"Pond. Mr. and Mrs. Pond. Always a pleasure" Lowered its head and the chin touched the chest while the shoulders incline and the arm was put over it's hearth. One of them. A bow. "But you..." It said straighting its back and then pointing to the unknown face. "You... I don't know you."  
"No..."  
"What's your name? Who are you?"  
"I am... I..." The pink tongue wet the lips that then was pulled inside for a few seconds before be realized with a pop and bitten. "Ahn... Which..." The mouth oppened and closed and then there it was, like testing the sound in it light lips. "Rose... Tyler." Shaking the head and scoffing. "No... Not this one." Ar came through nose and mouth when the eyes started to shine, pupil and iris disappearing. "Yes... This one... Right. I am... The Bad Wolf".  
"What's Bad Wolf? I don't know it. It's a term? A species? Your name? You look human, visually, at least. Many especies look human. But who are you?"  
"I'm not from here. From another dimension, another Universe. One that you didn't press the trigger. One that you're not born."  
The dark eyes close tight. No. It was impossible. It was...  
"Okay. Whatever you say... And now?"  
"It's time..."  
"For you to..."  
"Decide if..."  
"This is..."  
"The Moment"  
For the first time since it opened the door, and maybe for the first time at all. That face was covered with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-o! Second one. That's something. Usually I take longer to update, but it's raining and I'm doing nothing. Or something close to that. I'm downloading a few movies.

Again, warn me if there's error on my writting. Hope you all enjoy it.

See yaa Whovians (This chapter is just some kind of 'chat', and maybe some of you will know in what I based this one)

* * *

"It was a wonderful journey"  
"Yes, it was"  
"But we won't remember it"  
"No, we won't"  
"Not even a minute"  
"Not even a second of it"  
"But maybe she will"  
"Yes... She will" The gloved hand touched the rigid wood surfice, it was warm and made a smile grow.  
"I'm hopeful to see what awaits in the future"  
"Not only for you, of course"  
"For curiosity... You don't-"  
"Don't ask"  
"But there will be no diference"  
"Maybe do, I would rather not risk"  
"We will forget"  
"I won't" The shoulders are tilted forwards and the eyes stuck at some point ahead, the two other figures talking just a background sound for it's spinning, searching mind...  
"Maybe"  
"Where now? I had walked all the Universe"  
"And have seen wonderful things, I'm sure"  
"Yes, I have seen. You shall see them, too."  
"Oh, I hope. But-"  
"Now? I think I know where you're going now... What worries me is where _I_'m going..." It's eyes aquire some rare sadness before it's own hand serve as support for it's chin, the elbow on the thigh while still sat there on a wood bench.  
"Where? Well, don't act like a fool..."  
"You're going home."  
"Yes, yes, I think i'm."  
"But what about us?"  
"Oh, you? You will be ok. It's me who needs to jump between dimensions"  
"It's gonna be a peace of cake for someone that just saved a whole planet... A whole specie"  
"Maybe"  
"And didn't get the credit" The three laughs were so distincts but echoed in sync. There were so many diferences, but so many likeness. "Just a thing please"  
"Yes?"  
"Put something better... This colour sucks"  
"What? But she said..."  
"She would say anything for you"  
"She loves you"

The thick lips opened and closed a few times before the toothless smile spread across the pale face.

"I'm sorry... I gonna miss this. I wish that this memories don't-"  
"They will came back"  
"Yes, they will. But, knowing that you will forget..."  
"But we will remember"  
"Yes, we will."  
"See ya aroud."  
"Yes." The door opened and the famiiliar noise from the ship echoed in the closed room.  
"It's just me or she changed? Outside I mean."  
"Who, she? Yes, yes" Answered with a satisfied smile.  
"But I would like to know"  
"Yes?"  
"How good?"  
"Oy?"  
"How good is this other Universe you took her? How good is... How good is to travel with her?"

Silence. A tiny smile and then the hands hit the thighs before the legs and backs stretch as it got up. The face turned to it's company and the smile, not visible before, it's revealed to the light eyes. That smile...

"It's gonna be the most exciting adventure of your's... Mine's... No. Of all of our lifes."

The light eyes are closed for a few seconds, holding back the tears inside. Then the shine full teeth glow in it's tanned face and the eyes are open again.

"It's gonna be worth the risk, believe me. It's gonna be worth all the risks, the fights, everything... It's gonna be worth everything." Closing the eyes and opening the smile even more it sucked the air in its lungs, both hearts beating fast and strong.  
"That's a relief"  
"That it won't last."  
"Gonna last enough." And with determined steps walked and oppened the ship's door. Yes, it was a knowledge that wouldn't last, but would be enough.  
"Gallifrey was saved. Now, it's time to go back home. Go back to my new home." With a much more calm aura then the others walked to it's own spaceship and opened the door. With a foot in and a foot out looked over the shoulder and let a single tear scape.

It's heart beat so relieved and calm and relaxed that in any other minute of any other day, any other instant in any other place... So relieved that... It felt more alive then ever.

* * *

I think this format is better... :3

So, leave some comments, please? Next episode our little OC receive a name (FINALLY, I was getting tired of speaking just in pronouns) and Bad Wolf Girl is gonna be back *.*

It's only gonna be a bit tiresome translate to English... But not a big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry for the disappearing. I thought I had send this chapter already and was caught up with my exams... And then the vacation... And other stuff.

Cut the crap let's go to the chapter.

* * *

She oppened her eyes. The eyelids were heavy from bad nights. Torchwood, in this Universe, was as tiresome as traveling with the Doctor. But not so satisfactory, or thrilling. If just...

Sighing she got up from the bed, sitting on the edge to look at the clock over the nightstand. Six in the morning. Yawning and stretching her arms she finally got up, feet inside coozy slipers while walking in the small loft.

It had been difficul to convince her parents - one that she had in less than a year and the other which was full of concerns since she started to travel with the doctor - to let her live in her own apartment. Sure, she was living in one of the best loft in seven miles, near the city's heart, which was expensive and she sure couldn't pay on her own, but was her space much more then her room in the Tyler's mansion. And was ten minutes walking from Torchwood.

She got to kitchen and with mind deep in thoughts she prepare breakfast. Her eyes were hurting, nose swollen, she was tired... Physically and emotionally. As she sat in front of her fridge she looked sadly to it's door. No photo, no note, not even one magnet. As the thought of what that would mean in her line of work she got even sadder.

She took a deep breath and started to eat her meal, her eyes being dragged to the clock over the fridge. The seconds got by so slowly... So awkwardly lazy now. She reminded quite accurately of never having enough time with the Doctor. One day. One hour, even a minute... More time was all she wanted and needed. Even if she wasn't sure for what.

As she put the dish and glass on the sink she walked back to the bedroom and changed her clothes. Black jeans, loose t-shirt and a scarf. Wasn't too cold, but not really warn. As she walk out of the loft with purse's handle on her sholder she tried to remember how her life got there. She looked in her cellphone's messages and sighed to her parents messages asking how she was. Where she was. But the worse... "Where's the Doctor?"

Since...

There had been weeks since she last spoke or seen to her parents, she couldn't. She looked the door with a deep breath and walked calmly to Torchwood. She hadn't time for that, she had work to do. Recently murder's and other criminal activities envolving alien form of life had been pretty common and she was the closest thing they had on expert right now. But the worst part: She was late on paperwork and her boss was gonna to kill her.

She stood in front of the building for an entire half minute and ajust the purse's strap before got through the glass doors, there she found an automatized hologram that waved at her with a large smile, a good morning and the usual question:

"Do you want something, Mrs.?" For a second she thought of correcting. _It is miss..._

She never got married. Not yet, and possible not ever. Sure she had time and she wasn't ugly or anything. And until a few year ago she had a willing boyfriend. Until a few weeks ago she _had_ a boyfriend at all. But not now. Not anymore. She just shook her head as walked to the elevator and waited the facial recognition send her levels undergrounds.

When the metal door opened the bright and illuminated white space made her blink a few times. There were dozens of monitors placed in different levels in the immense room. Mostly on the same level as the elevator and also turned off. Some desks in the lower level were full of aliens devices and pieces freely placed. Mostly as trophies, like the Cybermen's head on one of them, but other's to be examined and cataloged.

Putting the purse over her desk she was about to sit and start her paperwork when the well-knwon sound echoed through the cave while white lights turned red.

"We got a case!" One man screamed getting out of a room in a upper level and stopping after seeing her watching the red lights. "Come on Rose! We got work to do!"

Rolling her eyes she got the purse back and ran with the agent to the garage, just a few meters away from the main area. Two more agents were getting in the van seats in the moment she sat in the passager seat. As the car came to life a robotic voice echoed by the sound system and told the address and preliminary reports. Murder by poisoning. Or so it seamed. There was no sinal of food around the corpse or any marks in the body and the tox exam hadn't come yet.

When the black van parked a few feet away from the house the doors opened immediately and the officers resposible to keep the area raised the tape to make passage for the Torchwood's agent, the admiring glance on the four.

"So, let's see what we got here." The man at front said as he got in the house with his co-workers right behind. he was Agent Donagan officialy the leader of the group. The forensics as well as two detectives were yet in the house, the body was sat in front of the television that was still on.

"Look who it's" One of the detectives said with a mocking tone. "Give it up, mate, we lost the case" He said to his partner.

"Good morning, detective." Donagan said with a tiny cordial smile. "How's family?"

"Come on boy." The detective said while the younger one looked admired to the group. "Owen!" That was all it took to the young man get out of his trance and walk with his partner out of the house, forensics right behind. Only Torchwood team and the body left behind.

"The glove." Donagan said while Rose walked around the room with curious glance. After a while she got used to that kind of investigation, so alike from the one she did with the Doctor, sure sometime there where corpses when walking with the alien, but the Time Lord had other kinds of investigation and other methods. Torchwood had her share of non-murder related investigations but were just a few.

The tall and skinny guy with the equipment at hand opened a suitcase and took the metal gauntlet, handling over to Agent Donagan and adjusting the timer and another set of itens while the senior agent adjusted the gloves. The younger tiny and nervous guy was Oswald Sullivan, tech expert of the Alpha Team.

The forth member of the team, Walter Song, walked through the room just like Rose. Sunglasses, heavy coat and looking just like an eighty's movie detective while scaning the room with his high tech alien scaner that was programmed to detect presence of not-Earth related energy or material.

The screams of the diceased risen for the gauntlet made Rose shiver, but she limited herself to keep searching in the house, moving to the kitchen through the corridor. She was looking at the room when she heard Donagan complain. His time with the dead had ended.

She opened a few drawers and the fridge's door searching for anything - although she didn't know what could be insid fridge that could help - when she heard something. Was a low sound and if the kitchen wasn't in absolute silence probably she wouldn't be able to hear it. Closing the fridge's door slowly and in slow moviments she looked around before she heard it again.

Walking carefully she got her taser gun from the holster in her waist - if there was one thing she didn't do like the others from Torchwood, was walk around with firearms like Donagan and the others - and prepare the stun weapon in hand as she stoped in the kitchen's doorframe. The stairs that got to the upper floor where right in front of her.

When she heard sound again she turned abruptly up to see with sharp eyes the light stuning eyes looking curiously back at her and before she could scream the usual "freeze" the figure, tall and feminine, run from the spot in the top of the stairs further inside the upper floor getting the attention of the other members of Torchwood.

Her foots rapidly launched her up the stairs, shock gun in hand. At the moment she got in the first floor the last door in the corridor closed with a loud 'bump' and the moment her hand touched the door knob she heard the sound of shattering glass.

She kicked the door open, noticing the cracked window, she runned to the window and looked down. She was shocked to notice the figure wasn't anywhere to be seen. Could she had vanished in thin air?

She looked to the corridor between the diceased house and the next one's fence, finding nothing. As she was about to turn inside the house when she heard the barking dog. Getting inside her sight and running to the neighboor's backyard was the figure running as she never had jumped fourteen feet. The long thick brow coat waving in the run, the dark silk hair almost shinning.

"Backdoor!" Rose shouted as she heard the foots in the stairs. She looked around and taking a deep breath and in quick though she jumped from the same window right in a bunch of trash bag. The pain ascended from her feet and almost made her stay in the ground, but she had a fleeing suspect. She got up and runned ignoring the pain, she focused on Walter talking the suspect trajetory on her earpiece. Thinking quickly she runned on a different direction from the rest of the team and the suspect.

Her feet touched the ground with speed, the wind hitting her face made her smile largely. How much time had it been, since she runned this way? Sure this time in particular was a bit of inconvenient as she was being followed, but all of us have our inconvenient moments.

She looked over her shoulder to see two man running right behind, both with fireguns at hand and one of them with a heavy black coat much like hers.

_Great, where I steped in?_ She asked herself turning a corner as she runned through the alley she had just got in she noticed her mistake: The alley would end in a large open field, possible sport related but she wasn't interested. As soon as got out of the alley and saw herself on the street she noticed she had got in a empty area, or so it looked like.

She runned a bit more, crossing the street and stopped in the middle of the field, breathing evenly and smiling widely. She straightened her back and raised her arms two seconds before the voice echoed through the field ordering her to raise her arms. She turned around and found the blonde woman that had noticed her and started the chasing. How had she noticed her? Probably too much noise... She was getting clumsy.

"Hands where I can see."

"Oh, but that won't be a problem, see? Hands" She said turning her hands a few time, like a magician showing he haven't nothing hidden before the big magic. "But it's a bit hot isn't? I don't think the coat is appropriate. Particularly I'm wearing it in respect, but I'm not sure if I like this kind of clothes."

"Who are you? What's your name" The question was made the instant the other two men caught with them, their breaths uneven.

"Who am I... That's a fairly good question. Who are we all in the end? Dust? Atoms? Hormones?"

"No funny business" One of the men said. He was the highest and most pompous and that wore an expensive suit, handling high tech gun and shoeing gloosy shoes. She could easly have mistaken him with a business man if wasn't the gun.

"Oh, but what is the funny part of life without the funny?" She asked chuckling. "Sorry, didn't resist." She said covering her mouth with a comical expression of guilt. "You can call me Jaime, or Jen."

"Who are you? What are you doing in the house?" This time was the other man. He wore combat boot and sunglasses, the hair had so much hair gel that she frowned. She really didn't get these people.

"Just giving a look. I'm thinking in buying it." She said with a cool expression, and mockery in her voice.

That made the men tighten the grip in their guns as the woman not even blinked.

"But what about you? It's rude to ask those things and not even give your name." Silence. For many minutes, what just made her even more uncomfortable, hands still up. "Ok, so you won't give me your names, won't arrest me, won't even blink... May I put my hands down now?"

"Rose Tyler" Quickly the eyes moved to the blonde that put her stun gun on her back. "Torchwood."

"Hm... I know that name. Is it some sort of puzzle? I love puzzle." She said with a growing smile and happy eyes. "Uh! I like puzzles..." This time the phrase stood on her mouth like she was tasting the statement. "May I put my hands down now?"

"Sorry miss, but we will have to take to questioning." The answer drained the smile of her face, the hapiness in her eyes slowly following. The blonde woman then walked firmly to her. Those heeled boots probably not the best option for the run they made, but again people are strange. As the blonde was in hands reach Jan sighed.

"I'm sorry. Can't go. I have unfinished bussiness to deal with a few long lost friends." Said and before anybody could answer she turned the woman in a grip, catching the blonde's gun from her back and throwing it away, her arms holding Rose firmly as she used her as a shield.

"Let her go"

"Let her go now, or I swear-"

"What? You gonna shoot? Nah, you won't risk it." She said, her face dangerously close to the golden hair. "You have a magnificant smell, miss Tyler." Jan mumbled against the blonde's shoulder. "But I'm afraid my time is short, I have a lot of things to do."

And with that she realised Rose, pushing her a bit and taking her of balance, the two other agents running to hold her barely got the chance to shoot as she disapear in the air with a wink and a wave.

"I definitly have to take this coat off. It's not my style and is heavy." She said throwing the piece of clothing away while hearing the familiar noises echoing through the ship. "What you think of suspenders?"

* * *

I definitly need to update more frequently. How long has it been?

Well, anyway, see yaa sometime.


End file.
